


Distraction

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark tries to help Lois quit smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

"You know, if you keep pacing like that, you're going to wear a groove through the floor, and it's kind of a long drop." Clark was sitting on the beat-up couch in the barn, his feet propped up on the desk chair as he watched Lois pace.

It was kind of like watching a pinball bounce back and forth between the flippers as she paced from one side of the landing to the other.

"Bite me, Smallville." Lois' voice was muffled through the wad of chewing gum tucked inside her cheek as she chewed on it. "Fuck, this gum isn't worth shit!"

"Well, if you'd give them time to work, instead of chewing the whole pack at once, I'm sure that they would help," Clark said calmly, his head going side to side. 

"Yeah, you can say that, you're not the one sitting here with a patch on his arm and a wad of gum in his mouth," she groused. "And I can't BELIEVE you flushed my last pack of cigarettes down the toilet!!!"

Clark just shrugged. "You said to remove the temptation. And it clogged up the upstairs toilet so badly that I had to snake it."

"Serves you right," she huffed. "Bastard." She paced for a few more seconds, and then popped in another piece of gum. She tossed the empty packet down on the floor, and drummed her fingers against her arm, waiting for it to work. 

"Um, hey? My floor? Not a trash can." Clark said, foot nudging the wrapper back over towards Lois. "Trash can's by the desk."

Lois' glare could have singed Clark's hair as she bent down, swiping up the balled-up package and hurling it at the trashcan. It circled the rim once before falling in. "There. Satisfied?"

"Actually, yes." 

"Well, I'm glad ONE of us is happy," she muttered, picking up her purse and digging through it for another pack of nicotine gum. She gave a muffled cheer when she thought she found it, but instead pulled out a pack of Trojan condoms in obscenely bright blue wrapping. "That's not what I'm looking for," she said, tossing it out to the side as she kept rooting. 

Instead of telling her to pick it up and risk incurring her wrath again, Clark picked it up himself. When he found the packages unopened and unused, the glimmer of an idea started to form in his mind. "Hey, Lois?"

"What?" she snapped, not looking up from her frantic search through her pocketbook. "I think that was my last piece!"

Clark hummed innocently as he tore one of the condoms off the folded strips, and then held them back out. "I think these belong to you?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Lois took the condoms without flinching and stuffed them back into her purse as she kept rummaging. "C'mon, dammit, don't let me down!"

Well… she was single-minded, Clark reflected, turning the little square packet between large fingers as he studied Lois carefully. Tall, trim, curvy in all the right places. Her full breasts were flattered by the deep cut of the red halter top, and her long legs were topped by a perfect, firm ass encased in tight dark-blue denim. He peeked, just a little bit, focusing his stare as Lois' clothing disappeared, and he only allowed himself a quick glimpse before shaking his head and blinking the vision away. 

The quick glimpse was all Clark needed to fill in the blanks, and his brain did so quickly, adding the details of her bare skin and naked body into the memory of Lois in his flannel shirt, half-damp and barging in on his shower. 

He had to shift his hips to alleviate the pressure of his zipper on his cock, and he was amused by the fact that Lois hadn't noticed _anything._ Instead, she had dumped everything in her purse out onto the floor and was digging through it piece by piece, searching for more gum.

"You know, Lois, you could do something to work off that nervous energy, you know," he said with a raised eyebrow, crossing his legs to hide just what he had in mind. 

"Yeah, well, you could also shut up and sit there quietly, or you could make yourself useful and go get me some more gum, but I don't really see you doing any of those things either," Lois said without looking up. 

Clark just grinned, and slowly eased his zipper down, soothing his aching cock. "Just trying to help," he said. "Come on, Lois, sit down. You're fidgeting, and you're giving off enough amps to light up the barn." 

Lois glared, but she pushed herself up, dusting off her knees and then her backside. Once she was dust-free, she threw herself down petulantly on the couch, arms crossed over her ample chest. 

And then she caught sight of his erection, peeking through his zipper. "Well, I guess you really are happy to see me," she said, leaning back against the couch. "That's… more than a little surprising. Zip up, Smallville. Already seen it."

Clark reached out, linking one of their hands as he looked to the side at her. "You're not getting the picture," Clark said, taking the condom and putting it in her free hand. "Don't tell me I have to draw it out for you."

She blinked. "Okay, either I'm a lot more out of my mind than I think, what with the nicotine withdrawal, or you're… really acting weird. And either way? I'd really like it if you stopped, because you coming onto me? Last thing I need right now."

Clark chuckled. "Last thing you need, maybe, but you gotta admit, it'd be a distraction," he said, squeezing her fingers playfully.

Lois gestured at Clark's erection. "You know how to use that thing?" 

"I… think I know the basics," he answered, bringing their linked hands into his lap. "There were a couple of obliging young ladies in the past."

"Obliging young ladies that lend you their video tapes?" Lois asked sweetly. "You forget who my cousin is, Smallville. I know all about that tape trade you two did."

Clark blushed. "The company sent it by mistake!" he wailed.

"Oh, and here I thought that you were a sweet, innocent little farm boy," she said, shaking off his fingers as she wrapped her hand around his hard cock. "Well… not little."

"Definitely not little," Clark agreed, sliding his hand up through her hair and stroking gently. "Not innocent, either." He exerted just a little pressure at the back of her head. 

"But you are demanding," Lois said, eyebrow arched as she let Clark push her head down to his crotch. Her fingers unzipped him the rest of the way, reaching into his underwear to bring out his balls as she pushed the rest of the bunched and wrinkled fabric aside. "You ever thought about going commando, Clark? What with everything you're packin' away in there?"

"Lois!" Clark's chastising call of Lois' name was breathy at best as he felt her cool touch exposing him entirely. 

"Clark!" she mimicked, and swiped her tongue over the head of his cock once before sitting back up and smiling at him. She took a handful of tissues from the tissue box on his desk, and spat out the huge wad of gum, then sat back on the couch. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners, Smallville? It's ladies first."

"I don't see any ladies around here," Clark answered, but slid off the couch. He got to his knees in front of Lois, pulling her hips forward and tugging at the button on her jeans until it popped open. It was easy to slide the denim out of the way, pushing it down both of her long legs and over her feet. Panties went the same way, and Clark breathed deeply as her pussy was revealed. 

Slick, moist lips beckoned his tongue and he licked over the outside. The taste was delicious, and when her hands came to his head, Clark pushed his tongue deeper, swiping between her lips with broad strokes of his tongue. 

Lois' fingers threaded tightly through Clark's hair. One leg draped over his shoulder and the other stayed spread wide, inviting his probing licks deeper. She tugged and pushed and guided, groaning softly as Clark followed her directions, his tongue pushing further into her slit with every pass. Her nails scratched lightly at his scalp, and the leg over his shoulder pulled him closer as her heel rubbed his back through the itchy flannel.

When Clark found that his tentative licks were apparently what she wanted, he brought his fingers to her lips as well, pushing them apart and holding them open as he licked deeper. His nose was almost buried in her wet folds as he rubbed his chin against the base of her pussy, and when her body gave a little jerk, he smiled into her flesh and changed direction, licking upwards until he found the small nub that his nose had scraped against. 

Lois couldn't help the shrill noise that escaped her when Clark's tongue found her clit. He licked roughly, without rhythm, little cat-like drags of his tongue over the sensitive bud. Her hands fisted in his hair, holding him mostly still as her hips moved, grinding against his face and tongue as it lashed over her clit and down into her passage. 

Clark's tongue worked for several more minutes, sucking and licking before starting to slowly ease out and pull away. His face was completely wet, and he dragged his forearm across his face, drying himself with his sleeve as he looked at Lois, ass hanging off the edge of the couch, leg over his shoulder, and he grinned up at her. 

Lois whimpered and tried to drag Clark back down to finish her, but when he wouldn't move, she held out the hand still holding the condom. 

Clark took it, ripping the package open as he slid his jeans down past his thighs. He rolled the lubricated ring down over his exposed cock, stroking it several times to spread the slickness as he reached for her. 

Lois shook her head and repositioned herself on the couch, lying flat and hanging one leg over the back while the other stayed on the couch to make room for Clark between them. 

Clark groaned, and hauled her forward, forcing Lois' back to arch over the arm of the couch. Her legs fell to either side of Clark's hips, and he rubbed the head of his cock over her wet lips. After several quick rubs, Clark's fingers spread Lois' lips open again, and he guided himself into her. 

Lois' oddly arched position thrust her breasts upwards, and as Clark slowly pushed himself into her, his hands tugged down the deep cut v-neck of the red halter until Lois' breasts were naked. His full lips attached to one perky nipple and sucked hard, tongue lashing over the hard little peak. He drew more of the pebbling skin into his mouth until he had a mouthful of Lois' nipple and his cock was completely sheathed in her tight pussy. 

Lois dragged her nails down Clark's flannel-covered back until she reached his bare ass, and grabbed tightly. Squeezing hard, Lois panted softly as Clark's mouth suckled her nipple, and he started to move. Her legs came up around his waist, dislodging her hands as she pulled him closer. 

Clark grunted as Lois' legs locked around him, and he followed her lead, starting to move faster as his cock stretched her enough accommodate his length. Each of his thrusts drove his cock further into her slit, pushing deeper than before. He switched nipples then, letting the wet one prickle in the cool air as his hips rocked faster. His tongue lapped at the other breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth, scraping it gently with his teeth as the arch of her back thrust it between his lips. 

Lois brought her fingers up to the abandoned nipple, squeezing the wet peak between her fingers as she rolled her breast in her palm. Clark's thrusts were rocking her body, the wide head plunging deep as his balls slapped against the curve of her ass. Sweat was starting to collect under her breasts, and she could see and feel the damp spots on Clark's shirt. 

Inspired, she ripped the flannel shirt off, sending buttons skittering across the barn floor as she revealed a white t-shirt instead of a bare chest. "Too many layers," she grunted, turning her head enough to lick at his nipple through his shirt, soaking the cotton cloth with her saliva as she sucked and scraped her teeth against the little nub hiding behind it. 

Clark barely paused in his thrusting, raising his arms over his head to let Lois yank the flannel completely off, and he pulled the white shirt over his head himself, leaving his chest bare and his jeans around his thighs as he started to move again, hammering thrusts into her pussy that shook her entire body. 

Lois rode the shaking thrusts easily, licking the hard nipples that begged for her tongue as her hands traced the definition of his abs. The scrape of his body hair against her skin made her squeak, and she ignored the discomfort of her arched back as Clark fucked her. 

Clark's body was glistening with sweat as he thrust into Lois, his hips moving and his chest heaving with the intensity of his strokes. He was afraid to move any harder, instead dipping his fingers down into her pussy and seeking out her clit. 

He found it easily, rubbing the little nub with calloused fingers as Lois' mouth worked on his chest. Switching nipples, biting and scraping her teeth across each one, and Clark loved it. His fingers tugged carefully on her clit, rubbing it against his cock as he kept hammering her hard. 

Lois let her head fall back, using her free hand to guide Clark's mouth to her throat to kiss and bite. She wasn't going to last much longer, the rough manipulation of her clit feeling entirely too good. Lois dearly hoped that Clark would get the message, and when she felt his wide lips nibbling not at her throat but at her ear, she almost melted in his arms. 

Clark gave a tired grin at that, nibbling his way from Lois' ear to the delectable arch of her throat, and paused right over her pulse. He sucked the skin into his mouth, nipping hard right at the throbbing of blood under his tongue, and then went back to sucking as he pinched Lois' clit sharply. 

Lois gave a scream, muffling it in the back of the couch as she came. Couldn't help coming with the erotic assault on her clit, on her pussy, and the hard suction of Clark's mouth. Her body stiffened around Clark's, staying arched, squeezing his cock with her muscles and urging him to come. 

Clark just barely held onto his orgasm. His hands clamped down on her hips as he hauled her closer, and he stroked deeply a handful of times before his body couldn't hold it back any longer, and he came. He was half afraid he was going to break through the condom but he didn't, his knees going weak as he loosened his grip. 

Trembling arms picked Lois up enough for him to collapse onto the sofa, and then dropped her on his lap, arms going around her shoulders as they panted for breath. "See? Distraction," Clark grunted. 

In response, Lois shoved her elbow into his ribs, and then punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder. "Fucker! Now I want a cigarette more than ever!!!"

The End


End file.
